Striker Fancy
by Charbo2576
Summary: Muggle AU - He was the star striker on the Varsity football team. She has fancied him from the second she saw him. He has a secret. Can his mother push them in the right direction?


Striker Fancy

School: Hogwarts

Year: 5

Theme: Muggle High School AU

Prompts: 1) Watching someone from afar

2) Green

3) "Don't you dare [add action here]!"

WC: 2521 (Before A/N)

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat on the hood of her older brother Fred's beat up green Cooper. It was sitting in the school car park near the football pitch. She was doing her favorite pastime for the last three years. Harry Potter watching. Ginny sighed deeply as Harry ran down toward the far end. Her red hair was slightly blowing in the wind as she watched her crush make a goal on the reserve team's keeper. Ginny cheered loudly in her head, too scared to holler out. She was watching him as he trained with the rest of the Varsity Football team. Harry was one of the star strikers on the team that three of her brothers played on.

Ron, her older brother by one year, played keeper for the team. Ginny's other brothers, Fred and George were in their sixth form, hoping for an invite to train for a semi-professional club as defensemen. Her two oldest brothers had played on the team as well before the graduated, with Charlie getting a tryout for Exeter City FC. Bill, her oldest brother, could have gone professional, but he chose to go into banking instead. The only one of Ginny's brothers that didn't play football was Percy. He was more into academics than sport. Since she rode to and from high school with one of her twin brothers, it was the perfect excuse to Harry watch as she waited for training to finish.

The crush had started the first time she had seen Harry when Ron had started in this school four years ago. It had only increased when Harry had made friends with Ron and visited their farmhouse home quite often since. Her fancy had intensified again when Harry had saved her from being assaulted by a pudgy little man that was trying to break into the school at the end of her first year at the same school. Ginny was still a little confused about why Harry had been so angry at the man when he happened to walk around the corner of the school. Apparently, Harry knew him, but she was too scared to ask him how.

Ginny knew she could have asked Harry's mother, who taught Chemistry A Levels at the school, but she felt that would be too awkward. Ginny looked up as her best friend, Luna Lovegood sat down beside her with a smile. The small blonde didn't say a word as her face took on a dreamy expression, looking at either Ron or Neville Longbottom, who was a midfielder. Luna had a crush on both boys, and couldn't choose which one she wanted to date more. She heard a shuffle of paper coming from her left. Looking over, Ginny saw Hermione Granger, sitting in the car two spaces down, doing homework.

Ginny looked back at the pitch just in time to see Neville make a brilliant pass to Harry, who scored again. Ginny smiled broadly. She turned to Luna as she heard the other girl giggled.

"What?" Ginny feigned innocence.

"Nothing," Luna giggled more. Ginny knew better. The girls had talked about their respective crushes on many occasions.

"Potter! Stop showboating! Pass the ball!" they heard the coach Mr. Snape yell.

"Why that bloody arse!" Ginny growled, turning hate-filled eyes to Snape. He was always riding Harry harder than anyone else. She knew Harry and her brothers couldn't stand the man, but with the team winning most of its games, it was doubtful that they would get a new coach any time soon.

"You know it just drives Harry harder?" Luna asked with a grin.

"I know, but he doesn't have to be so hostile to Harry!" snarled Ginny. Harry passed the ball to Draco Malfoy, the other striker, but the blonde boy missed the shot well wide of the goal. Ginny growled in frustration as Snape yelled at Harry again. Ginny could tell Harry was holding back his temper, just barely.

"Maybe we should cheer Harry up by shouting he has a fangirl with a crush?" teased Luna.

"Don't you dare yell that, Luna!" Ginny covered Luna's mouth hurriedly. "If you do, I'll have to tell Ron and Neville you fancy them and let them fight over you," she threatened. They both giggled, turning back to the training.

Neither girl saw the older redhead with green eyes approach from behind them. The woman had stopped by the boot, staring at the two girls sitting on the car's hood. A small smile creasing her lips. She walked forward slowly, not wanting to miss any of the banter between them. When no more came she cleared her throat making both of the girls jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you?" she smiled at the girls.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Ginny squeaked out, hoping the older woman had not heard their conversation.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Luna greeted.

"So," she smiled. "You fancy my son, do you?"

Ginny's face was a kaleidoscope of red to pale white. She turned pale, then bright red, suddenly pale, and finally settled as half pale with crimson colored cheeks. Mrs. Potter giggled at this. Luna, however, burst out laughing at her friend's predicament.

"Now, I know why you always want to come over when Ron does," grinned Mrs. Potter. Ginny hid her face in her hands. "It's alright," she chuckled. "Plus, I know a secret about my son that you may be interested in."

"A secret," Ginny breathed hopefully. "Mrs. Potter…"

"Please, Lily, while we are not in school," she smiled.

"Lily, is it that he likes someone else?" asked Ginny, looking scared again. "Like Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Lily laughed. "No. Not much chance of that."

"Why is that?" asked Ginny confused.

"Hermione is my niece. Harry's cousin," Lily answered still chuckling. "But they're more like siblings." Lily examined Ginny for a moment. "You're the one Harry saved from Peter, aren't you?"

"Peter? That was his name?" Ginny asked wide-eyed. "You mean that man that tried to attack me was Peter Pettigrew, the…?" she trailed off not wanting to remember that part of that day.

"Yes," Lily nodded with a sigh. "He used to be a friend when we were in school. James and Sirius couldn't believe it at first, but then they and Remus…well, you know him as Mr. Lupin…started comparing notes, listing things that came up missing over the years, and things went from bad to worse when they realized it was true." She paused, placing a warm, caring hand on Ginny's arm. "I'm just glad Harry happened upon you and Peter that day."

"So am I," Ginny smiled with a blush. "A real knight in shining armor, he was."

Lily and Luna both giggled at that. "Oh, my, you have it bad for my son, don't you?"

"Well…" squeaked Ginny quietly.

"That secret I alluded to," Lily paused. Ginny nodded, curious about what it was. "My son has it just as bad for a certain redhead about a year younger than him."

"He what…" Ginny breathed heavily. She saw spots in front of her eyes as she reminded herself to breathe. Luna was cackling beside her. Lily just nodded.

"Have you ever thanked him for that?" asked Lily with a sly smile.

"Well…um…no," Ginny admitted quietly. "I've been too scared to talk to him. So, I just watch him from afar."

"Tell you what," Lily grinned. "How about I set something up for you two to talk?" Ginny paled. "Well, neither one of you is making a move, you're thanking him can be the icebreaker. That will give you a gentle push in the right direction."

"Yeah, toward each other," giggled Luna.

"Luna," whined Ginny turning to her friend with a frown. She turned back to protest to Lily, but she was already moving off toward the pitch. "Oh, bloody hell."

Ginny tried to hop off the car to run, but Luna stopped her. The girls playfully wrestled, but by the time Ginny had freed herself from Luna's grip, Lily and Harry were walking up.

"Mum," Harry whined. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because both of you are too scared to talk to the other," Lily answered.

"I'm not…" Harry paused. "Wait, did you say both of us?" Harry glanced at his mother but turned wide green eyes on Ginny. They froze staring into the other's eyes.

"Yes, both," Luna giggled. "I'm going to see if Hermione will help me with a History question."

"Luna," Ginny squeaked turning to stop her friend, but the blonde girl was already on the move. Ginny turned back to see Harry standing in front of her alone, looking nervous.

"Er…Hi," Harry's voice cracked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hi," squeaked Ginny. She took a deep breath before trying again. "I…uh…wanted to…um… say thanks for saving me."

"You're very welcome," Harry smiled. "I couldn't let someone as pretty as you get hurt by that little rat."

"You…you think I'm…pretty?" Ginny swallowed hard, trying to contain her excitement.

"Gorgeous, actually," Harry blushed.

"Thank you," Ginny giggled, then bit her lower lip for a second. "I think you're pretty handsome, too."

"Would you…um…like to catch a movie tonight…uh…just the two of us?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"I'd love to!" Ginny grinned.

"Brilliant!' smiled Harry. He held out his hand, Ginny took it without hesitation. Ginny was smiling widely as they walked over to Lily and Luna who were talking with Hermione and Ginny's brothers.

"What's this?" Ron asked dumbly.

"I asked your sister out. What of it, Ron?" Harry answered.

"What?" Ron's mouth dropped open. "When did this happen? How long have you fancied my sister?"

"About three years now," Harry confirmed nonchalantly.

"Three years?"

"Are you that blind, Ronniekins?" asked Fred.

"Yes!" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny answered. Luna was fighting not to laugh.

"Whoa! Triple stereo!" joked George. "You know, Fred, mum's gonna be over the moon with this?"

"Indeed, she will, Georgie!" Fred took on an impish grin. "Our brothers, not so much."

"Oh, you boys love Harry, and you know it," chuckled Lily. "Besides, just remember who his father and godfather are."

"Good point," paled Fred.

"Excellent point," added George. "We don't want any police troubles."

"Come on, Harry. You need to get ready," Lily smiled.

"I'll pick you up at six," Harry told Ginny as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay," she squeaked with a huge smile.

When Ginny and her brothers arrived home, Ginny raced into the house. "Hi, mum! Bye, mum!" she called as she ran up the stairs.

"Ginny? What on earth?" Molly Weasley asked as she stared at the stairs.

"Ginny's got a date," Fred answered as he and George walked in.

"With a certain messy haired boy," added George.

"Who?" Molly asked in confusion.

"Harry, Mum," grumped Ron as he sat at the table. "My best mate, Harry Potter."

"Oh!" Molly chuckled. "It's about time!"

Ron thumped his head on the table. "Am I the only one who didn't see it?"

"Yes!" answered the twins.

Ginny looked out her window as Harry pulled his car into the driveway. She squealed happily, checking how she looked one more time in the mirror. She wore a green blouse with form-fitting blue jeans. Ginny had put a light dusting of makeup on to highlight her cheeks. She heard Harry's voice talking with her parents. She took a deep, calming breath before going downstairs.

Harry stood talking with her father with his back to the stairs. They were chatting about football as Ginny entered the sitting room. Harry turned with a broad smile. His dark red button-down shirt and grey jeans made him look even more handsome. Ginny could help smiling back.

"You look great, Gin," Harry complimented her. The shortening of her name made her blush but sent a thrill down her spine. She didn't allow many people to shorten her name like that, but from Harry, it just seemed so natural and sweet.

"Thanks. You look very nice, too," Ginny replied.

"Have fun," Arthur said. "Be home by eleven."

"You bet, Mr. Weasley," Harry told her father, but his eyes never left her. Harry offered her his arm.

"Bye, daddy," Ginny commented taking Harry's arm.

When they arrived at the theater, there was a short line to the box office. Harry surprised her by placing his arm around her waist as he asked her what she wanted to watch. Ginny took a chance and copied his arm as they talked over their selection. Ginny looked up at Harry once or twice, feeling his eyes on her. Even after they had made their choice, Harry kept his arm around her waist.

"What's this, Potter?" Draco sneered from behind them. "Finally get a girlfriend? Or are you just taking pity on your friend's sister?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy!" Harry frowned at his teammate. "I don't question your choice in girls, why question mine?"

"What do mean by that?" Pansy Parkinson, Draco's longtime girlfriend, asked snidely.

"He means, he has taste," Ginny grinned smugly at her.

"Why you…" Pansy started.

"Trouble here?" asked a voice from the side.

"None, Officer," Draco gritted.

"Good."

"Sirius," grumbled Harry.

"Oh, hush," Sirius grinned. "You might need this," he said, extending a clump of pounds to Harry. "You left it on your dresser."

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly. "Thanks."

"You forgot your money?" Ginny grinned.

"I was in a hurry to see you again," Harry admitted. Ginny smiled sweetly. On impulse, she leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Have fun, kiddos!" Sirius chucked with a wink. Harry blushed

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry waved.

"Thanks, Officer Black," waved Ginny. She gave Harry a little squeeze, he smiled and squeezed her back. Ginny smiled at him flirtishly. She was rewarded by seeing a goofy grin plastered on his face as they advanced to the box office.

After buying their tickets, Harry had Ginny pick their snacks before they made their way to the cinema for the movie. They sat in the middle of the seats, setting the popcorn between them. During the movie, Harry placed his arm around her shoulder. Ginny grinned and leaned willingly into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness. She felt him brush a kiss on the top of her head, sending a jolt of electricity through her. Ginny felt giddy when Harry took her hand in his halfway through the film. She was disappointed when the movie ended but then realized Harry was still holding her hand as they went outside.

"I've had a great time, Harry," Ginny told him as they reached his car.

"I have, too," Harry smiled as he turned to face her. "Gin, I…I want to ask you something."

"What's that, Harry?"

"Will…will you…" he stammered nervously. He took a deep breath as he closed his green eyes for a moment. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Ginny smiled, hugging him.

Harry pulled away slightly, leaning down to her. The world seemed to melt away as their lips met in a kiss that sent sparks throughout Ginny mind and body. After three long years, she finally had what she wanted most, and she was never going to let him go.


End file.
